


I Wish (Mikoto Suoh x Yata Misaki Drabble)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, K Project - Freeform, M/M, Misaki Yata - Freeform, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, mikoto suoh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: Yata has been pining for his King for a while now, but no one believes that he could be with him.Implied closeted character, drabble





	I Wish (Mikoto Suoh x Yata Misaki Drabble)

Yata’s face burned with a blush as his fellow HOMRA members laughed at him. It was a rather easy night for all of them, no tasks to complete and nothing to worry about. Everything was nice and easy, and almost everyone had a drink in their hand as they talked and joked with each other. The topic of conversation had changed several times already, and it had now settled on everyone’s romantic prowess. No one believed the things that left Yata’s mouth, as they shouldn’t have, but he still continued on.

“I can totally flirt! Probably better than any of ya!”

“Sure, ya can, Yata. Anytime ya even get close to a girl ya get all nervous and stuttery. I wouldn’t be surprised if ya haven’t even had yer first kiss yet.”

“C-Cause girls are fragile! Ya gotta be careful with girls, ya know! I’ve kissed a girl before!” 

“Yer mom doesn’t count~”

Yata grit his teeth, the flush on his face growing a dark red. He had his reasons for his lack of prowess, and one of them was sitting in the room, sipping away on a shochu on the rocks. He wouldn’t ever admit it, not if he could help it, because he knew that he’d never hear the end of it. Still, he couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering over to his king, eyeing him like a he was a piece of candy.

“Hey, Yata, don’t be such a loudmouth.... Ya don’t need to shout it from the rooftops...”

The Red King glanced over at the clansman, his eyes unwavering as he looked him dead in the eyes, causing him to blush even more.

“Besides, it’s not like ya got any credibility...”

The man smirked and sipped his alcohol again, playing with a flame on the tip of his finger. Yata blinked, but the arguer in him couldn’t shut up, causing him to ball up his fists and look right at the king. 

“Yeah, I do! I could have anyone I wanted! I could even have a guy if I wanted!”

“Like ya ever would. You’re too full of testosterone to want a guy like that.”

“WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW, IZUMO?!”

“Much more than you, that’s for sure~”

Yata could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and hear it in his ears. The thing was... he would. If he could kiss a man like he wanted without judgement from his peers, he would do so in a heartbeat. Sometimes he wanted to shout it from the top of his lungs, that yes, he, Misaki Yata, liked men. Yet, every time he had come close, the fear of abandonment kept his mouth shut from ever releasing that fact. 

“So what?”

Yata looked up from his lap at the sound of the low, husky voice, his eyes landing on it’s fiery-haired owner. The man set his drink down and stood, stretching his back a bit.

“So what if he wanted a guy? Does it really matter?”

Mikoto looked down at the wide-eyed teen, his eyes softening. He had often seen the skateboarder eyeing him, but never said a word. He thought maybe it was a passing phase, but when it was clear that it wasn’t, he found himself becoming more and more interested in his follower. He was confident enough in himself that he didn’t fear any sort of rejection or resentment; he had already had plenty of that. 

He walked over to the clansman and kneeled down in front of him, looking at him with understanding eyes, not looking away as he spoke.

“As long as it doesn’t change him as a person, it doesn’t matter. He's Yata, and that should be good enough fer all of ya...”

With those words out of his mouth, he leaned forward, gripping Yata’s chin in his fingers and capturing his lips in a secure and gentle lock. It was absolutely silent in the room as he kissed the boy. Yata’s eyes widened in shock as his face turned bright red, tasting the alcohol on Mikoto’s lips. When the king broke the kiss, he looked at the rest of his followers, his expression unchanging.

“And if ya got an issue with that, ya got no right to be here. So... does anyone have an issue?”

The clansmen all sat there, silent, but shook their heads. Mikoto smirked slightly and returned to his place on the couch, pulling Yata to sit beside him, and wrapped an arm around the boy’s shoulders as he sipped from his drink once again. Yata felt the blush on his face still, but with his newfound confidence, he leaned into the king’s hold, enjoying the feeling of finally having what he wanted.

“Good.... oh, and Rikio? I found yer porn magazines... Accidentally burned em’... sorry.”

“Wh-What?! Boss, why’d ya wait to tell me that?”

“It slipped my mind...”


End file.
